Whips and chains
by MangaGamerGirl
Summary: This is a One shot for a friend! :D So this is a little Yaoi fanfic so enjoy! I am sorry if it sucks Noiz has a little pet.


_**Disclaimer: This is a one shot for a friend of mind! Her oc is aisu so yes enjoy ^^**_

Returning home from the store, Aisu set his belongings on the floor in front of his apartment door. Seeking out his keys, searching in each pocket before finally finding them in his back pocket where he usually kept his phone. Shaking his head before he unlocked the door, picking up the bags he kicked the door open and stepped inside.

Unloading the groceries that he had gathered from the store, setting the objects onto his kitchen table as he threw the bag to his left side not bothering to clean the mess up yet, he walked to the door and locked the door knowing eventually he would forget that he didn't lock the door. Debating on what he wanted to eat, he slipped his phone from his pocket and casually scrolled through messages to see if he had any new messages. It wouldn't surprise him if aoba had texted him and bothered him about his issues.

Setting his phone to the side, aisu went back to the task at hand. Deciding on what he wanted to make for dinner before he put everything up. He was rather lazy at times there were numerous accounts were he would simply make instant ramen and curl up on the couch to watch his favorite shows.

Yawning softly as he walked to his balcony and sat down near the railing, before climbing onto the metal railing and sitting, looking over the trees and small bushes that were collected together in clumps. Thoughts of what if he jumped would he land safely in the bushes or would he fall to his doom and break something or possible lose his life?

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

Jumping a bit when he heard a voice behind him he turned his head behind him to see who the voice belonged to. Aisu looked over when he noticed that Noiz stood in the door way of the balcony.

"umm I was just sitting here I wasn't doing anything stupid" He tried to defend himself as his roommate raised an eyebrow as he glared darkly at him.

"Yeah okay get your ass off that thing and come inside."

Aisu turned to start looping his leg back over the railing but he lost his balance and falls off the other side. Noiz ran and managed to grab him in time before he fell to his death, pulling him up and over the railing he carried him onto the couch and dropped him.

"Damnit I told you to stop sitting on that damn thing" Noiz complained as he headed into the kitchen as if nothing happened.

Hours after the almost deadly situation had occurred, aisu sat alone on the couch feeling a little weird. His mind begun to drift to dirty thoughts of him and noiz, it's not like he wouldn't mind doing such things with Noiz. Sighing in frustration when he became aroused by his sexual images that were being played throughout his mind

Getting up and deciding he wanted to make an attempt to please his wild imagination. Thinking he heard noise coming from Noiz room. Walking into the room without knocking, he gasped when he seen that noiz was jacking himself off. He almost acted as if he didn't care that he seen him.

"what the fuck are you looking at don't you know how to knock?"

"well uhh. Noiz I wanted to "aisu started to state but noiz seemed to catch on and quickly stood up. Pulling him over to the bed, he pinned him down onto the bed and begun to rip his clothes from his body.

Allowing him to undress him, he helped pull his shirt off and discard his clothes before wrapping his arms around noiz neck and pulling him on top of him, blushing darkly as he leaned up and pressed his lips against his. Dragging his tongue along his bottom lip wanting entrance, pushing his tongue into his slightly parted lips he fought Noiz for dominance. When he lost, he flipped them to where he was on top. Sitting up, he slid back and looked over his naked body, admiring his well toned body.

Sliding his hands down along his stomach, his hands were becoming lower and lower. He lightly brushed his finger tips along the tip of his aroused cock, grabbing a hold of his large size. Aisu begun to pump his length as he kissed him hard on the lips, noiz placed his arms behind his head as he watched aisu take some form of dominance which turned him on even more. Smirking a bit as he watch aisu give him a blow job.

When he was about to cum, he looked down at aisu "Don't spit it out. I want you to swallow it." He watched as aisu choked and spit it out. Noiz suddenly flipped the two, he spread his legs and pushed himself into aisu ass, earning him a painful moan from the virgin.

Aisu eyes watered as he bit down on his bottom lip, bringing his hands to his face to hide his face. Not wanting him see him if he cried from the amount of pain he was in, peeking through his fingers he moaned lightly when he felt noiz thrust slowly into him to get him used to his large length. After a few seconds passed, aisu was holding onto noiz screaming his name loudly. Clawing at his back and shoulders as he pounded into his ass, biting his neck in a few different spots as he marked him he would be claiming him as his own.

Noiz pinned aisu hips to the bed as he thrusts into him at a rough and hard pace, leaning down to plant a rough kiss. Aisu arched his back as he moaned, lips parted as he grabbed onto the bed and wrap his legs around his waist.

Slowing down, barely moving noiz watched as aisu whined and begged for him to fuck him. "ahh please fuck me! Noiz please!" Noiz only responded with a soft kiss, growling against his lips aisu wasn't happy with the kiss it just wasn't what he wanted. Acting like a spoiled child, aisu pouted up at noiz as he grabbed onto his shoulders. Grinding his hips begging him he couldn't handle the sudden teasing, trying to get him to fuck him.

Suddenly, noiz decided it was enough delay and begun to pound into his ass at a rough and hard pace. Grabbing a hold of aisu smaller dick and jack him off as he thrusts into him, matching his pace. Moaning his name loudly as he felt him hit his prostate with each thrust enjoying the sensation he was receiving it.

Feeling himself climb to his climax, he held onto noiz as he threw his head back and screamed noiz name as he cummed. Not long after him, noiz sent his hot seed into his ass before pulling out. Noiz lies next to him, grabbing him he pulled him on top of him and smirks a bit. "You are mine now pet. Do you understand? You're body belongs to me"


End file.
